Impossible is Nothing
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They were always going to change the world, darling. Rose and Scorpius, a new war, lessons on prejudice, blood status, and last names. They're going to start a new generation and they're going to do it right. Impossible is nothing. Rose/Scorpius, NextGen.


**Impossible is Nothing**

_They were always going to change the world._

They were only in sixth year when everything fell apart.

But that was not where the story started, no. Shall we circulate back to the beginning?

Hopefully it would make more sense then.

…

On the platform that day, there stood many first years. Among them were the children of heroes, the children of villains, the children of ordinary wizards, the children of _Muggles_, even. But it wasn't like any of that mattered at the time. They had something in common- they were all eleven year olds determined to make a name for themselves.

Out of the eleven year olds, there were three that stood out. They were called Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, though they might be more recognizable by their last names, Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy.

One of them, the redheaded one, who, naturally, had the last name Weasley, was being kissed goodbye by her mother and reminded constantly to bring along her school supplies. Her mother seemed to want to ensure that the girl brought along everything necessary.

"Mummy," She said nervously, "what if I'm sorted into Slytherin?"

Her mum just laughed, as if the concept was ridiculous, and pushed the girl's red curls back. "That's impossible, Rosie."

"You're not a Slytherin," Her father reassured her, patting her head.

"Impossible is nothing," Rose told her parents, jerking away from her father's _supposedly _comforting touch. "Impossible is exactly what I strive for."

Her parents exchanged surprised looks, but her mother broke the silence by just leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Like your father said, make sure to stay on the top of that year. And strive to do better than that Malfoy boy."

With a swift glance over her shoulder at said Malfoy boy, Rose gave them a stare before informing them, "He'll be my new best friend, you watch."

"What?" Her parents exclaimed in unison, looking entirely panicked.

"I'll see you at Christmas," Rose muttered, shooting the Malfoy boy one more longing glance before smiling at her parents. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

She kissed her parents on each cheek before walking off to the train. Her mum, Hermione, shot her father Ron a concerned glance. "I worry about that girl sometimes."

"Just watch her become a Slytherin and constantly associate with that Malfoy boy," Ron spit, frowning.

"Or even worse, get married to him," Hermione shuddered.

"Rose Malfoy," Ron mused with a frown. "That's just horrible. She wouldn't, would she?"

Shrugging, Hermione reminded him, "She was always the rebellious one. Hugo was the sweet one, you know. But Ron… we shouldn't let our prejudice from the past influence our view of this Malfoy child. I mean, we don't know for sure if he's anything like his father. Kids can turn out nothing like their parents."

"You're so reasonable," Ron grumbled. "Give me one example!"

"Sirius Black," Hermione pointed out, trying not to wince at the mention of his name.

Ron quieted for a second, considering this, before nodding. Slipping his fingers through his wife's, they stood together and watched the train pull away, grey smoke billowing out of the tube in the front.

…

Scorpius had always known that she was going to change the world.

The first time he realised this was when she rushed into his compartment, looking entirely fascinated, and her brown eyes settled upon him. "Malfoy?"

"Weasley?" He retorted, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes and peering at her.

Frowning, she put her hand on her hip. "Let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business, shall we? Our parents, well, they didn't exactly get on. But that doesn't mean we don't have to. I actually firmly believe we could be rather good friends."

He just stared at her, blinking. "First, I'm eleven, and so are you- why use big words? But okay, if you want to be friends, then," He shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Good, then," She extended a hand. "Rose Weasley."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," He said, staring at her hand like it was a foreign object before taking it and giving it a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you. Are you planning on getting Gryffindor like the rest of your family, then?"

She snorted, shaking her head of red curls as if _he_ were the insane one. "Please tell me you're kidding. You have to be. The rest of my family is a whole lot of Gryffindor supremacists that are under the delusion that if you're not Gryffindor, you're not anything. My cousin Albus and I are going to prove them wrong."

"How so?" He asked, entirely enthralled by this girl.

"Well, I plan on getting sorted into Slytherin," She mentioned casually, as if it were no big deal, which to her it wasn't- it was just an occurrence of life- blue skies, green grass, Slytherin Rose. "And though my dearest cousin doesn't believe me, I just know he'll be a Hufflepuff. So together, we'll break the stereotype."

He eyed her up and down before laughing. "You've surely got the determination of a Gryffindor, but other than that, you seem all Slytherin."

"Nice to know you've seen the light," She replied, a cutting edge to her tone. "And which house do you hope to be put in? Breaking any Slytherin stereotypes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I wish," Scorpius sighed hopelessly. "I mean, I wouldn't mind being put in Slytherin, but I'd love to break a stereotype. But my parents, they're so sure I'm going to be put in Slytherin."

"Hm," She stared down at him, seeming to consider. "You seem to have the Slytherin qualities, true, darn it. Not that I don't want you in Slytherin- it would be great to have you join our ranks- but no cliché being broken there. Got any siblings?"

"Sister, Gemini," Scorpius muttered. "She's two years younger than me."

"She'll be a Gryffindor then," Rose promised with a nod of her head.

It was then, as he noticed the determined smile on her face, that he knew she was going to change the world.

….

Out of the three of them- Rose, Scorpius, and Albus, the one Rose had described as shy and bashful, Scorpius was the first to be shoved onto the platform. Nervously, he perched himself upon the stool, putting the hat onto his head with a grin.

_Malfoy_, the Hat said inside his mind with a chuckle. Scorpius squirmed at the weird feeling of talking to someone inside of his head.

_Just because I'm a Malfoy_ _doesn't mean I'm meant for Slytherin_, he was quick to reassure the Hat.

_I don't look at your last name, little Malfoy_, the hat informed him. _I look at what's inside. Ambitious, determined to prove himself, hm… those certainly sounds like Slytherin qualities to me._

_If you must put me there, go ahead_, Scorpius responded, cringing at the thought. _But I am just letting you know that I'm certainly open to other options._

_You seem best suited for one house, little Malfoy_, The Hat told him. Then, the Hat finally spoke, a loud, roaring boom. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table immediately burst into loud cheers, yelling something about getting the Malfoy boy. One boy even stood up and clapped him on the back. "Name's Avery, Thomas Avery. Quidditch team captain. Reckon you'll be as good a player as your father, you should come try out sometime."

He nodded, and with a bit of a blush, he plopped down at the Slytherin table. It seemed far too intimidating, with most of the Slytherins watching him, but really, there was nothing he could do.

The next one of the three to step up to the stool was Albus Potter. With interest, Scorpius watched him, wondering if Rose's words would prove to be true. The boy was perched on a stool, biting his lip and looking incredibly nervous as he nodded, probably talking to the Hat. Finally, the Hat boomed, "Hufflepuff!"

_She was right_, Scorpius thought as he watched Albus clamber of the stool, grinning as he joined his new housemates.

The final one left of the three was Rose Weasley. She stood, the picture of confidence, at the front of the Hall, hands on her hips and smirk on her face. When her name was called, she strutted up to the Hat, placing it on her shiny red curls.

It was barely on there for a moment before it shrieked, "SLYTHERIN!"

She bounced of the stool, looking entirely satisfied. But not everyone else seemed to be satisfied. Whispers seemed to be floating from every corner of the room, and no one was clapping. They all seemed far too concerned with the fact that a Weasley, a redheaded Weasley at that, was sorted into Slytherin.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes at his now-housemates' pigheaded tendencies. So, slowly, he began to clap his hands. Eventually, the rest of the Slytherin house joined in the applause, and a satisfied looking Rose came and sat down beside Scorpius with a grateful smile.

That was the beginning of their quest to change the world.

….

"Having fun being the only Slytherin Weasley?" Scorpius asked her one day.

She picked her head up from the homework she was perched over. Biting her lip, she shrugged. "It's not that fun. My family's decided that it's 'just a stage' and all and I'll get over it at some point, but it's not like I'm going to get over being who I am."

"True," He sighed, sitting down beside her and smiling.

"We should revolutionize the school, Scorp," Rose told him, smirking at the fact that she'd called him Scorp. "We should blur the boundaries between houses. Show the world that the fact is that we're all the same no matter what house we're in." Her tone was confident, as if she was sure that they'd be able to do it."

"That would be nice," He sai absentmindedly, grinning. "But how would we do it?"

"Albus would help us, he's too sweet to tell me no," She smirked evilly, knowing her power over the poor boy. "All we have to do is revolutionize. Show the school that the main rivalry in the world is _not_ the stupid Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, that there are more important things in the world. That we should be united as a school, not split by houses. That's _not _what they're for."

"Agreed," Scorpius nodded. "But how would we start?"

She sat back up, her red hair flying back into her face. "Oh, Scorpius, but I've already started." She hopped to her feet, pacing back and forth. "I'm a Weasley. That right there should say everything, but it _doesn't_." A glint appeared in her eye. "I'm a Slytherin. I'm, um, friends with Scorpius Malfoy." She shot him a devious grin. "I'm a rebel. I'm all of that _and_ a Weasley. That revolutionizes the way people see Weasleys, right?"

He nodded vigorously, finally getting her point. "So it's just the little acts of breaking the cliché that change the way Hogwarts see things?"

"Exactly," She told him with a nod. "By the time we're done, this school won't even be recognizable anymore!" With a spin, she laughed.

"True," Scorpius agreed, grinning.

By the time they were done, the school would never be the same.

…

There was a boy in their year.

His name was Leon, and he was a Slytherin. He might've been intimidating, that was, if anyone ever actually noticed him.

No one ever did.

He was the antisocial type. Rarely did he ever associate with people. If anyone wanted to speak with him, they would have to talk to _him_ first, and that hardly ever happened. He was just a lonely young man. What made his life even worse was the fact that some stupid Gryffindors thought it was a good idea to tease him if just because he had no friends. it was one of those things he couldn't control, the fact that he was antisocial, and it bothered him- the teasing and the fact that he _truly_ had no friends.

Well, he might not seem important to the story now, but trust me, he will be.

Before the end of the year, neither Rose nor Scorpius paid him any mind. He was just another Slytherin in their heads, a stereotype of the perfect antisocial Slytherin. Nothing special there.

It was that fact that would eventually lead to their downfall.

….

Rose ripped up another letter that her father had sent her via owl, warning her about the dangers of Malfoys and asking almost every line how she had gotten sorted into Slytherin. It was the beginning of second year and he still hadn't given up on pressing her for some stupid facts.

Someone slid in beside her, and she turned to see Scorpius Malfoy. With a grin at her best friend, she informed him, "I'm having a party this weekend."

"We're only second years," Scorpius said in mock surprise. "Really, Rose? You're ready to do some crazy partying already?"

"No, idiot," She glared at him fiercely. "I meant a party, just like a second year party. Where we do second year things. Maybe some alcohol, but I doubt if many of the poor innocent second years will want to get drunk."

"We're twelve, Rose!"He laughed at her audacity. "I doubt if most of them even know what alcohol is…"

"Their loss," Rose shrugged. "Anyway, the _point_ of this party is not to get prematurely drunk or whatever, the point is for the big purpose- to unite the school. So we invite people from each house, you know, and then we do things to unite the school…"

"What do you mean, things to unite the school?" Scorpius wondered curiously. "I mean…"

"I get it, we'll just have to figure something out," Rose said brightly. "You in?"

The only time he'd seen her this bright was when she was plotting to change the world, and he would hate to tear her down by saying no. So, he just shrugged. "Maybe."

Maybe was always yes when it came to her for him.

Two weeks later, he was seated in the Room of Requirement, glancing around the room to ensure that everything was perfect before everyone arrived.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," He informed Rose with a scowl, glancing about the room. "Are you sure that people will come?"

"Confident," She informed him, but wasn't she always? With a grin, she adjusted the Gryffindor tie she'd snagged from some random Gryffindor boy.

Scowling, he tugged on Albus' Hufflepuff tie that was wound around his neck. "We'll see."

Albus was the first to arrive, Scorpius' Slytherin tie around his neck, and after him came a whole slew of second years, all wearing the tie of another house. Rose grinned, and patting his shoulder, she said, "Oh, don't fret, Scorpius. You knew I'd be right. I always am."

He looked about, amazed at the power that this girl had over the whole second year. But, with a second glance, he realised that no one was really doing anything. Turning back to Rose, he said, "Well, everyone's here, but now they're being all shy and not doing anything. What should we do?"

"Watch and learn, Malfoy," She teased. Jumping up onto a chair, she stared at the crowd. "Listen up, people. I know this is a little awkward because we're from all four houses, but today, we're going to forget about that. All of us don't know each other, right? I'm sure not everyone knows me. Anyway, I'm Rose Weasley, and I'm not going to tell you what house I'm in because, if just for today, I don't _care_. Got that? We're not talking about what house we're in. We're going to have fun and forget our house boundaries, if just for tonight. Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered, and he was once again amazed at her power over the second years and her way with words. Grinning, she jumped down from the chair. "Well, that was fun."

The groups of second years were finally beginning to merge. Talking and laughing were heard. Rose walked over to the strange device in the corner and pressed a button, causing loud music to immediately start flowing from it, setting a much happier mood. She grinned.

"Rose Weasley, you're an absolute force of nature," Scorpius told her with a grin.

"I know. And thanks, I suppose," She told him, grinning back.

So the two Slytherins sat and watched the party play out. Their plan was going smoothly so far.

…

Leon was not in a good mood.

He'd heard that some Slytherins in his year, Rose and Scorpius, had, over the weekend, had a party and invited basically everyone in their year but him. While he didn't really talk to them, it still stung at him. It was obvious that n one in the whole freaking school cared about him.

There had to be some way to gain prestige within the school. Well, death was the most obvious way, but he wasn't really in the mood to kill himself, not yet. With a frown, he thought over the possible options.

Bravery was out of the question. If Leon was brave, he would've been a Gryffindor, plain and simple. There was no way that he could commit some brave and heroic act to save the school from certain danger. It just wasn't him.

That left the opposite- becoming a villain. If he was a villain, then everyone would fear him. The whole school would know who he was, and he could have power, maybe even threaten that dunderhead of a headmaster, Minerva McGonagall.

As he lay back, his thoughts ran away with him. This plan- it was everything he had dreamed of. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to threaten the school with no allies or supplies.

That was going to be a tough one.

….

"I can't believe we're doing this," Scorpius said to an impatient Rose. "You're utterly insane."

Winding a curl around her finger and scowling, Rose wondered why he had to be so uptight all of the time. Sure, he was her best friend and all, but he didn't know how to loosen up and just live life. Having Draco Malfoy as a dad might've done that to him. She told him, "Come on, it's not that uncommon."

He looked up the tables, and Rose knew what he was seeing- all blue at Ravenclaw, all yellow at Hufflepuff, all red at Gryffindor, all green at Slytherin. "Really now, Rose? Because they all look colour-coded to me."

"So maybe they don't, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't," She told him with a frown. "It's all about breaking the rules, remember, Scorp? Where's that Gryffindor streak of yours?"

"It's nonexistent," She retorted with a frown at him. "I'm not a Gryffindor, hence why I was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor."

"Everyone has a little bit of every house in them," Rose informed him. "Which means you need to summon up your Gryffindor courage and come with me."

Sighing, Scorpius finally relented and let her drag him over to the Hufflepuff table. She slid in beside Albus, forcing Scorpius to sit down beside her. "Make room, darling cousin of mine."

"What are you doing?" Albus hissed, but he slid over anyway because as Scorpius knew, Albus was weak.

"Sitting, what does it look like I'm doing?" Rose stated in that matter-of-fact way. "Pass the bread, will you?"

Albus wordlessly did what she said, but the girl across from them didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement. With a raised eyebrow, she asked them, "Do you have the wrong table? The Slytherin table is over there, y'know…"

"Yes, _Lou Fisher_, I do know that," Rose retorted with a scowl. "Scorpius and I are sitting here for a reason. We want to talk to you all. But if you want us to leave that badly, then…"

"No, it's okay," Lou said, just shaking her head.

Albus just laughed, and finally, the atmosphere became a bit less awkward.

Though, as they talked, they were all constantly aware of the stares of many on them. Typical Hogwarts, singling out those who broke its _status quo_ or whatever they call it.

But they lasted the whole entire meal at the Hufflepuff dining table, and that started a revolution of interhouse mixing at meals.

It was the beginning of a revolution that would shake the whole school.

…

It was in third year that Rose decided she would get down to business with her whole 'revolution project'. The projects got much harder and, well, more serious, to say the least.

With a horrified look on his face, Scorpius told her, "No. Just no, Rose. There is _no way _I am going to visit your family. Your father would murder me a thousand times over. Just no."

She pouted, crossing her arms. "But Scorpius, my father wouldn't be angry if I invited you over. I would be there, so he wouldn't murder you!

"No," He told her firmly. "I know that you think that you can get me to do whatever you want, but it's not going to work this time, because I refuse to go to your house and be tortured by that father of yours because of my last name."

She widened her eyes, filling them with fake tears, and shot him a pleading look. Wrapping her arms around him gently, she said, "Please, Scorp? Oh please?"

Sighing, he relented, pushing her away just as gently. "Maybe. I'll consider it, but only if you promise that I won't be tortured or anything."

"Yay!" She rejoiced, jumping around and grinning.

"That's not a yes," Scorpius reminded her grumpily.

"Might as well be," She grinned at him. "We're going to change the school, Scorp. I mean, a Malfoy going to stay with a Weasley, it's _unheard of_. But we can make it possible, and we'll show all of them when you come back alive and healthy."

"Right," He knew he could never say no to her. In that area, he was pretty much hopeless. "Whatever you say. And hopefully I'll come back alive."

A week later, he ended up waiting next to her at the train station, nervously waiting for her family to arrive so that he could stay with them for the first week of Christmas break, then go to his own family for the second week.

His father walked up, looking from Rose to Scorpius with a scornful look on his face. "I don't believe this," Draco Malfoy said in a scornful tone. "I'm here to pick up your sister, a Gryffindor. A _Gryffindor_, can you believe it? And now my own son is going to stay with the Weasleys for holiday. Tell me, where did I go wrong?"

"I-" Scorpius began, but he was interrupted by Rose, who was staring at his father with a determined look in her eye. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but what do you have against me? I'm a Slytherin, just as your son, and not just because of my bloodline, obviously, but because I _deserve_ to be there. I've got as much loyalty as the rest of them. And," She finished haughtily, "I'm _not_ my parents. I don't want to be, either."

Scorpius tried not to squirm as he waited for his dad's reaction. Finally, Draco Malfoy laughed. He actually _laughed_. With an amused smile, he said, "Well, little Weasley, it does seem that you aren't your parents. Much better than those fools, in my opinion. Fair enough. You do seem like a decent Slytherin, and very entertaining." Turning back to Scorpius, his father told him, "I'm off to find your sister. I will see you the second week of holiday."

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Scorpius told her with a grin. It was at that moment that Ron and Hermione Weasley walked up, and he resisted the urge to groan, feeling that he had jinxed this one.

"Rose!" Her mum squealed, dashing over to Rose and crushing her in a hug. Her dad followed suit, hugging the thirteen-year-old close to his chest. They both then, in unison, turned to Scorpius with identical looks, as if they were scrutinizing him.

"Um, hello?" Scorpius offered sheepishly.

"You must be Scorpius _Malfoy_," Her father said, keeping his implications heavy on the word Malfoy as he looked Scorpius up and down. _The spitting image of his father._

"I am, and you're Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said carefully, keeping his tone level. "It's nice to meet you."

Hermione Weasley exchanged a look with her husband, one full of wonder at the fat that a Malfoy boy had just said _nice to meet you_ to them. "Nice to meet you too," She said, her voice full of pride at the fact that she was right- she'd only known the boy for a minute and she could tell he was surely not his father. "Now come on, if we're going to get home, we have to get Hugo and head off."

Rose grinned over at him, whispering in his ear, "See, you haven't died yet!"

He just grinned as they took off to get Hugo, and all the more as he saw his little Gryffindor sister kissing Hufflepuff Hugo on the cheek as she skipped off.

_Malfoys and Weasleys_, _breaking cliché since 2017._

….

Of course, as Rose pointed out to him, not all of her cousins were in Gryffindor, either. In fact, at the family reunion, she drug him around, introducing him to every cousin who wasn't in Gryffindor, and was therefore willing to help with her plan.

"This is Victoire, she was a Hufflepuff before she graduated," Rose told Scorpius with a grin at the older girl.

Victoire grinned at him. "Oh, I've seen Scorpius before. Busted him for being out after hours. Anyway, it's good to see you here, Scorpius. Here with Rose?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah," He looked down, his face flaming. "And I do remember that. Nice to see you again, Victoire."

"Isn't it always nice to see me?" She muttered, turning back to her mirror. Giggling, Rose drug him over to the next cousin.

"This is Louis, Victoire's brother. Actually, out of their three siblings, none of them are in Gryffindor," She said this in wonder. "Anyway, Louis is a Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw, eh?" Scorpius glanced at the boy, then realised with a start it was the same Ravenclaw that had yelled at him in the library a few weeks ago for dropping a book on his foot. "Wait, you're Rose's cousin?"

"Yes," Louis replied coolly. "And you know, my foot still stings. You must be Rose's new _playbuddy_ then."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius told him quickly. "And sorry about that…"

"Offense taken," Louis said dryly. Turning to Rose, he informed his cousin, "I'm out of here. Go introduce him to Dominique. They'd get on well."

As Louis walked off, Scorpius turned to Rose. "Who's Dominique, and why does Louis reckon I'd get on well with her?"

"Dominique is our cousin," Rose said, grabbing his hand as if it were perfectly natural and pulling him off again. "She and Lily are the other two Slytherin Weasleys. They're two years younger than me, though, and Lily's last name is Potter, so…"

"Oh," He answered simply. Finally, she let go of his hand as they ended up in front of two girls, one with blonde curls and one with blazing red hair.

"Lily, Dominique," Rose greeted them with a smile. "This is my… my best friend, Scorpius."

With a start at his new title- best friend- he smiled at the two girls. Dominique cocked an eyebrow. "We've heard a lot about you, Mr. Malfoy," she said in a mocking tone, sounding like a definite Slytherin. Lily laughed from beside her.

That was when someone interrupted. "Oh, look how sweet," The person said in a faux-sweet voice. "A gathering of nasty little Slytherins."

Spinning around, all of them saw James Potter, hands on his hips and cocky smile on his face. Crossing his arms, James told Rose in a harsh tone, "Nice to see you've decided to bring Malfoy filth to a Weasley family gathering. I'm sure your parents are so proud of you for that one."

"They like Scorpius, you Gryffindor buffoon, because they see past the last name to see the person that Scorpius is underneath," Rose hissed at her cousin, scowling. "He's probably a better person than you are, actually, because he's not _judgmental_."

James frowned back at her. "I'm not judgmental. I just don't want my little cousin to turn into Mrs. Malfoy someday. No way do I want her grouped with the pureblood filth. She's already a Slytherin, that's hurt our family name enough."

"So is your little sister, does that make her an idiot?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "No, wait, don't answer that. And I'm thirteen, really, I'm not interested in Scorpius that way, sorry to crush your dreams. Just watch, Potter, one day you're going to end up with a Slytherin." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and grabbed Scorpius' hand, trying to pull him away.

With a glance back, he recognized a girl beside James, obviously someone he'd dragged there for support. Molly Weasley, she was, a girl with fire-red bright hair that was always with James or Lysander. She offered him a small, sympathetic smile, implying that she didn't approve of what James was doing.

With a final tug, Rose pulled him away and they were off.

….

In fourth year, Leon finally began formulating his plan.

Sixth year. Yes, sixth year. That seemed like a reasonable time to start his plan, because he wouldn't be a young fool that no one would listen to. On his notebook, he scribbled out a relative timeframe of when he'd begin the plan. With a nod, he shut the book.

He was going to need followers, wouldn't he? It was obviously impossible for any of them to join him, to be _loyal_ to him through love- no one could love a fool like him- but what strategy had Voldemort used? _Fear_. Hadn't Voldemort had an army of people who were for the same cause he was? They couldn't all have died, could they?

He scrawled down _Get in touch with former Death Eaters_. Though he hadn't even been around at the time of Voldemort, he could make out who most of them were, and he was sure the younger supporters would join him, not to mention a few of the Pureblood supremacists, at least, if he lied and told them he was doing it to clear out all non-purebloods. Fact was, he was only doing it for power, but he would fail to mention that.

It was then that he heard footsteps. Tossing his notebook under his bed, he lied down and pretended he was asleep.

Voices joined him in the room, along with loud rustling and such. Then, someone spoke clearly. "Oh, look, it's that idiot Avery." He nearly winced at the sound of his last name- his father, a follower of Voldemort, had gotten caught and killed, and he was ashamed to be related to him. Not because he was a follower of Voldemort, but because he'd gotten _caught_. Only idiots got caught.

Someone else spoke. "Is he asleep?"

"Hopefully he's dead," Another boy, whose voice he recognized as Marc Abercrombie's, hissed. "Good riddance to him, too."

The rest of the boys sniggered. To his shock and despair, he heard Scorpius' snigger among them. Out of the boys, Leon had always considered Scorpius the most normal, the most, well, kind. He hadn't really made fun of Leon, before now. Leon had considered sparing him.

Too late now.

…

One of the first years approached Albus, Rose, and Scorpius as they walked down the hall. With wide eyes, she looked from one to the other. "Albus _Potter_? Rose _Weasley_? Scorpius _Malfoy_?" At the third name, she ducked, looking terrified.

Rose laughed. "Are you scared of Scorpius or something?"

"Well, he's a Malfoy, isn't he?" The girl asked with wide eyes. "They're normally scary!"

Something flashed in Rose's eye. As she bent down to the girl's level, she scowled. "Look, since you're little, I'll let you go this time. But last name bias is not tolerated here, and neither is any sort of bias, to be exact. In fact, to you, I suppose I would be scarier than Scorpius is, and I'm a _Weasley_. Got that?"

The little girl just nodded solemnly, looking terrified.

"All right, but yes, I am Rose Weasley, and you are?" She wondered, crossing her arms.

"I'm Ali, Ali Thomas," The girl said, rocking on her heels. With wide eyes, she backed up. "I just remembered, um, I have to go do something…" Eyes trained on Rose, she took off running.

Albus laughed from beside her. "Way to scare off the poor little girl."

"It's her fault if she's judging people by their last names," Rose muttered mutinously. "Let's get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

Scorpius nodded, and grabbing Rose's hand, he pulled her off, far away from the girl.

"Look," Rose said in her usual commanding tone, "I know that we've got almost the entirety of our year changing how they think, but that doesn't affect the younger kids. They're still corrupted, thinking that their house is superior to all others, but we know that's not trouble. Why not educate them?"

"Educate them?" Albus asked, hurrying to catch up with Rose and Scorpius. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, they're going to need some strong role models, won't they?" Rose mused. "We're just going to have to keep working at it, and maybe you two could talk to him? You know all of the little Hufflepuff and Slytherin boys look up to you, or even the ones in your dorm, Scorp. They haven't exactly relented to our plan yet." She crossed her arms, looking pleadingly at the two of them.

"Look, Rose, some people just don't accept equality," Scorpius explained, frowning. Seeing the look she shot him, he threw up his hands. "But I'll try."

Albus shrugged. "The younger Hufflepuffs will probably listen to me, I mean, they're tired of being the underrated house."

"The underrated house?" Rose scoffed. "That would be Slytherin. We're not all completely evil! But anyway," She said, tossing an arm around each of their necks, "I love you guys. Thanks."

Both of the boys chorused, "Love you too, Rose," but though they'd done this hundreds of times before, there was something different for Scorpius about the words, and about the feeling of her pale skin against his. Ignoring it, he continued to walk down the hall.

….

In Leon's fifth year, a new Slytherin entered his house. This was standard procedure, of course, as Slytherins entered his house each year, but there was something different about this boy.

Rather than flirting with anything remotely female in sight (as most Slytherins seemed to do), or surrounding themselves with a posse of random Slytherins (and other houses, sometimes), the kid seemed to keep to himself. _Imagine that_, Leon thought one day as he observed the strange specimen of Slytherin.

One day, Leon actually sat beside him, and they had a conversation of sorts, something entirely too rare for Leon. But as they began to grow _a bit_ closer in that strange way that recluses sometimes do, Leon finally felt comfortable enough to bring up his plans with the boy.

"Have you ever thought about power, Myro?" Leon asked, crossing his arms as if he was afraid of the scrawny boy's answer. _As if_.

"Power?" Myro replied thoughtfully. "Yes, I've thought often of it. Do you have an idea of how to gain it, then?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Leon replied, smiling evilly. "Fear. Fear is the answer. We must make the rest of them afraid of us."

"What have we to gain?" Myro asked.

"Power," Leon shrugged. "Is there anything else to gain? We do not need friendship, nor do we need the trivial riches of this world. We just need power over the buffoons, do we not?"

Myro stared at him before a wicked smile flickered onto his face. "Prestige. Not just for us, but for those desperately in need of it. Look, Leon, we're both Slytherin, correct? Well, Slytherin is the house that gets the worst reputation, right, especially since the war and the rise of the Gryffindor supremacists. If we're going to do this takeover, I say we do it for Slytherin. Earn back the reputation we so clearly deserve."

"Myro, you are a genius," Leon replied, looking at his new counterpart in admiration.

"So I've been told," Myro grinned over at Leon. "You know, you are the closest thing I have ever had to an older brother."

Leon bit down on his lip painfully. "I do not do _family_." Ever since the disasters that were his family, his _background_, he didn't want to have to go through all of that.

It was at that moment that their relationship switched to the typical Slytherin type- a business partnership.

…

The lights were blaring, people were dancing, people were _interacting_. Rose glanced around with a smug smile, wondering how she got so incredibly smart.

"Rose, you're an absolute darling," Her cousin Lucy was saying. "This is an amazing party!"

"It is, isn't it?" Rose smirked, glancing about the room. Even the younger kids seemed to be mingling, which meant that her party was a success. Grinning, she wrapped her arm around her younger cousin, giving her a quick squeeze.

Scorpius walked up behind her and slipped an arm around Rose. It was routine, at this point, for the two of them to touch each other in casual ways, an arm around the shoulder, holding hands- they'd never been really conservative about that sort of things, they both knew they were only friends, right? "Nice party," He informed her.

"You knew it would be, Scorp," She laughed, ruffling his hair with her free hand and grinning. "Look at all of these kiddos getting along. Rose is so proud."

"And Rose speaks in third person now," He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they're all getting along, and finally mixing," he glanced out at the sea of blue, green, red, and yellow. "We've done our job, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have," Rose agreed, squeezing his shoulder gently, relaxing a lot more than usual. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. "But we'll always have some more people that don't exactly agree with us. Speaking of such…" She groaned, burying her head into his shoulder as James, Molly, and Lysander walked in. Molly was hand in hand with Lysander, and neither she nor Lysander looked unhappy with the situation, but James was a different story.

Storming over to Rose, he hissed, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?"She hissed defiantly. "I'm standing up for what I think is right. What's wrong with _you_?"

"Why is your _head_ on Malfoy's _shoulder_?" James asked her, biting his lip. "Why have you brought my house members here to associate with _Slytherins_? We don't need any more of my housemates corrupted, thank you very much."

"Idiot," Rose said, frowning at him. "I'm a Slytherin. Your own sister is a Slytherin. You're a freaking idiot, James Potter."

"Yeah, well," He told her coolly. "I know what's right, at least. Gryffindors have _morals_. It's what they're known for."

"Do you want to get punched, James?" Rose balled up her fist, a threat. "I'm not entirely opposed to the notion. Slytherins have morals, too. And that fake conscience of yours or whatever is _no_ replacement for the actual right and wrong, you know. What you believe is right can actually be wrong. It's one of the flaws of humanity, oh dear cousin of mine."

"Humanity is flawed if they believe that Slytherins have a good side," James hissed icily. Shaking his head, he just turned his back on her and walked away, scowling at her. Turning to the crowd, he said, "Listen up, Gryffindors!"

"Shut up, James," Rose yelled from beside Scorpius, not bothering to save face or hold in her emotions, but James ignored her.

With a frown, he continued, "Who here, out of you _Gryffindors_, has met someone from another house today?"

Glancing around at the crowd, almost every Gryffindor, old and young, raised their hands with grins upon their faces as they shot a wave at a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even a Slytherin.

"Who here finds these friends to be better suited for them than the ones in their own amazing house?" James asked.

From beside Scorpius, Rose's brown eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She looked as if she was going to make a run for it, so Scorpius grabbed her arm, She relaxed at his grip, falling into his chest with a sigh, as she listened to James continue to speak.

The rest of the Gryffindors glanced nervously at one another. About half of them tentatively raised their hands, nearly cowering under James' glare. The rest of them just cowered back into their seats. Rose had to wonder why they were all sorted into Gryffindor in the first place if they couldn't even stand up to James Potter.

"Good. See, no one can measure up to your Gryffindor friends, don't forget that. The rest of you are traitors, don't forget that," James scowled at all of them. "I'm going now. If you're a real Gryffindor, you'll come with me."

All the Gryffindors glanced at him, then back at Rose. Only about a quarter of them stood up and followed James, the rest of them sat and waved goodbye to hi.

"You're a traitor, Rose _Weasley_," he hissed at her as he left.

Rose was left to wonder how she got a biased pig for a cousin.

….

As Leon Avery sat at the head of the table, he glanced down. At his right hand was Myro Nott, his head man (and younger brother of Leon's roommate Dawson Nott, as he'd soon learned). Down the table were quite a few of the other Slytherin boys he'd bribed into coming here, such as Myro's brother Dawson, the Flint boy, Allan Rosier… not to mention quite a few of the Death Eaters he'd owled, including Draco Malfoy, one of the more famous of the bunch.

"So, young man," Draco drawled. "Let us hear this inventive plan that you have oh so cleverly crafted to seize control of Hogwarts."

Leon shot Myro a worried look before he began. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you see, we value pureblood supremacy above all others- in fact, Slytherin supremacy, mainly. We believe it has been getting a bad reputation ever since the arrival of these idiotic Gryffindor supremacists and we would like to change that, as it makes no sense. Gryffindor is the worst of the houses, why should it have the most favourable reputation?"

"Makes sense to me," Another voice piped up from down the table. Euan Abercrombie, former Slytherin, former Death Eater. "But however, how do you plan on us doing this?"

"We do have a plan, but it involves getting rid of the headmaster of the school," Leon admitted, biting his lip. "Is anyone up for that?"

"Me," One of the Death Eaters volunteered, and the rest followed suit in volunteering. Leon just laughed.

"Only one of you," He purred, standing up and feeling quite like some evil supervillain as he walked around the table, staring at each of the Death Eaters. "Are you sure you are all evil enough to do the job? It takes quite a lot of _nerve_ to kill someone."

"Why do you not do it then?" Draco Malfoy said fluidly, crossing his arms across his chest with a raised eyebrow. "I do realise the amount of nerve required to kill someone, nerve that at your age, I myself did not possess. If you are fit to be the ruler of said operation, you surely must possess this nerve, yes?"

Muttered agreements surfaced from every corner of the room, and Leon turned red. He turned to Myro for help, but Myro just shrugged.

With a determined look on his face, Leon just nodded. "Fine. You'll see t hat I clearly possess that amount of nerve. I will fill in that role in the plan." Leaning over his parchment, he scribbled the name under killer with a guilty feeling settling in over his heart.

"You're going to kill someone?" Goyle- or was it Crabbe? He didn't know which had died- asked harshly. "You're but a child. As if you have that much nerve," He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I have more nerve than you," He blurted. Then, frowning, he just shook his head. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, the plan…"

As he explained, he caught some people nodding and finally, he felt, _this_ was what it was like to be appreciated.

…

The Slytherin common room is empty for once, completely cleared of people, except for a redhead and the blonde boy whose lap her head is placed in.

She yawned, adjusting her head a bit, and he unconsciously stroked her hair. Tilting her head so that she was staring at him, she asked absentmindedly, "Scorpius, do you ever think about your parents and what they did?"

"I thought we agreed never to speak of our parents," He replied, his voice barely audible. "I don't agree with what my father did in any way, shape or form. But yes, I sometimes think about it, why?"

"Well," She ventured tentatively, sliding her fingers through his, "What if something happened and we had to be the heroes? Maybe not like your father, but like my father and mother, you know…" She didn't sugar coat her words, either. It was true that his father was not a hero in the least, so she refused to say that.

"Like your father and mother?" He tried not to tell her that that would be the worst thing possible. If he was like a Weasley, then he was _surely_ not a Malfoy. He'd probably end up disowned or something…. With a frown, he just nodded. "I don't know what I would do. It depends on the situation, of course. I just don't know if I'd be brave enough."

"You would be," Rose reassured him. "You know, the whole Gryffindor bravery thing is just a stereotype. Bravery is what you make it. It's what's inside you, not what automatically surfaces inside of you just because some idiot Sorting Hat labels you a Gryffindor or whatever."

"I suppose we'll see if that ever happens, which hopefully it won't," Scorpius reminded her with a frown. "These days, everything's all happily ever after. But happily ever after doesn't last forever, does it? Not that I'm complaining…"

"I don't know," Rose replied with a frown. "Happily ever afters can't last forever. Just new heroes rise up to fight off the evil, I suppose."

"And you think we're said new heroes?" He wondered, staring down at her blissful face, looking entirely confused by this. "I don't know about that."

"Come on, Scor. The new Golden Trio, haven't you heard the people saying? Me, you, and Albus, we could change the world and the way people see Weasleys and Malfoys!" She threw up her hands dramatically to emphasize her point.

Scorpius nearly cracked up. "Rose Weasley, I know I've said this before, but you are truly a force of nature. Really, the new Golden Trio? First house unity within the school, now _this_?"

"Yes, this, we could make a difference if anything ever were to come up, you know?" Rose gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes. "Promise me you'll try?"

"I promise," He sighed with a frown. "But don't expect too much."

"I would never," She whispered sincerely. With a smile plastered upon her face, she kissed his cheek before springing to her feet. "Well, I'm off to patrol the corridors," She motioned to her Slytherin prefect badge. Scorpius was still surprised that she'd received it; he would've thought all the first years would be terrified of her, but oh well. He fingered the prefect badge on his own chest with a frown.

"Tell me if there's anyone out of line," He said with a yawn.

She nodded. "Get some sleep, Scorpius."

"You should too," He protested, but he laughed nonetheless.

"Rose Weasley runs on pure euphoria," She grinned at him. With a flip of her hair, she nodded and walked out.

Scorpius fell asleep on the couch that fateful night.

….

"SCORPIUS!" He woke up to the sound of someone screaming his ear. "Oh Merlin, Scorpius, Scorpius, _please_ wake up, oh please-"

He shot up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Rose! Is something wrong or something? What's going on?"

"Yes, something's wrong or something," She hissed venomously, frowning at him. "SCORPIUS, THERE IS A CODE RED. SOMETHING'S TERRIBLY WRONG. GET THE HECK OFF OF THIS COUCH AND COME- AND COME-" She looked as if she was going to dissolve into tears or something at any moment, something so terribly uncharacteristic of Rose that it made him want to cry too or something of the like.

Frowning, he took her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her back and rubbing it gently, before the sound of alarms filled his ears. Sliding his fingers through hers, he pulled her off running. As they ran to the Great Hall, the school meeting place, he asked urgently, "What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is going on here?"

"I don't know," She said as they ran, panting for breath. "I don't know, Scorpius, but something's obviously terribly wrong as they have set off a _red alarm_, which they never do and I'm just so worried, what if someone's dead?"

"I'm sure they're not," He replied, but his voice was so unconvincing that he couldn't even believe himself.

Once they got into the Great Hall, they both realised immediately that chaos had erupted there. People were all over the place, exchanging hugs. Some were crying, some just looked haunted, but no one looked okay. Rose rushed over immediately to grab her Ravenclaw friend, Natalie. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," Natalie informed her in a hushed voice. "But it's not good, Rose; it's not good at all."

It was then that a voice, a childish but mature voice, filled the room, haunting in its supremacy. "Hogwarts has fallen. The headmaster is dead. Hogwarts has fallen. The headmaster is dead."

The screams of the children filled the air. Some of the teachers tried to run out to find that the doors had a spell cast on them; some pretty advanced magic, most likely done by Death Eaters. They were trapped, at least for the time being.

The room was filled with absolute chaos. Scorpius glanced over at James Potter, surely the overly cocky Gryffindor could do something to save them. He was always going on about his _father_ the _hero_. Could he not fill the same shoes as his father?

But James looked just as scared as the rest of them. With a sigh, he turned to Rose, who grabbed his arm at the exact same instant. They looked at each other before Scorpius sighed. This wasn't a heroic situation. No, he _wasn't _a hero, not in the least.

It was then that the doors flew open. Clutching at their wands, the teachers stared at the boy who entered.

Yes, a _boy._

Rose Weasley was shocked to see a Slytherin in her year, standing there with an evil smile, twirling his wand around in his hand as if he'd just done the school a good deed by _murdering the headmaster._ She knew that he was an outcast, and that he was sort of left out of things- she'd left him out, too- but she'd have _never_ in a million years guessed that it would come to this.

"Leon," Professor Bell sounded so surprised upon seeing her pupil that Rose nearly laughed. "Leon, Avery, this is obviously not good, you've done some bad things, but we can talk this out, drop your wand, now…."

"Obviously I've made some bad decisions, eh?" Leon laughed, and it sounded maniacal. It stung at their ears. "Obviously you all have. You shouldn't have ever messed with Leon _Avery_. And I know certain freaks are going on about how last names don't matter but they _do._"

"Drop your wand, Avery, it's all of us against you," Another male professor stepped in.

"You think that I am so stupid as to come alone?" Leon shook his head, crossing his arms. "Are you daft?" Rolling his eyes, he waved his wand, throwing open the doors and revealing the crowds of Slytherins and ex-Death Eaters alike.

"Dad," Scorpius whispered in a broken voice. Rose couldn't even look at him, nor could he look at her. His eyes were focused on his father, who was clutching a wand in his hand and smiling evilly at the crowd.

"Oh, look," Draco Malfoy sneered at his son with a frown. "My traitor son. Look, are you ready to come to your senses yet?"

"I stand by what I believe, Father," Scorpius choked out in a broken tone. "There's nothing wrong with that except the sick fact of the matter- _you _won't accept that."

"_Stupefy_," Draco replied calmly. Gasps were heard from around the room at the fact that Draco would _stupefy_ his own son. With a frown, he slung Scorpius' body over his shoulder with a frown at the rest of them. "Dare to cross me and see what happens to you."

As he turned his back to walk away, someone shot a curse at him. In one fluid motion, he turned around and shot it back, causing a teacher to crumple on the floor.

"You shouldn't even try," He laughed hollowly. "Now we have control of the school, thank you. We'll be taking control of Hogwarts and revolutionizing the way people see Slytherins, isn't that what you want?"

"I want to change the way people see Slytherins, but not through force or anything," Rose placed a hand on her hip, glaring at Draco. She didn't care if she was Stupefied or anything like that, it had never been a concern of hers.

"Should've been a Gryffindor," Draco said mockingly. With a frown over his shoulder, he walked away with Scorpius over his shoulder.

Without even a second thought, Rose ran quietly after them, ducking her head as if she could hide herself. She wished momentarily that she'd thought to ask James for his cloak of invisibility. He surely wouldn't give it to her, especially to help ensure the safety of a_ Malfoy_, but it was worth a try, at least.

She crept silently behind them, hardly making any noise until they got to a crowd of people. Ducking down behind a pillar, she waited urgently for someone to speak.

"I've brought my son," Draco said indifferently. "He's a traitor. I only just wanted to give him a good stare, I doubt if he'll be of use to any of us."

Rose resisted the urge to tell them that Scorpius was much braver than any of them could hope to be.

Instead, she just stayed quiet, watching as they hit his stunned body, and unstupefied him as they left, leaving him there to lie in pain. She ran to him immediately, and clutching him to her, she burst into tears, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Rose, I… I…" He wrapped his arms around her, groaning in pain even as he did so. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for," She told him firmly.

"I know my father, I should've figured it out," He told her, regret filling his voice, hiding in the space between them. He was creating a rift between them, pushing her away.

"There was no way you could have known," She insisted.

Then, shaking his head, he realised how close she was to him. It was obvious that she needed comfort as much as he did, so why not?

He pulled her closer, closer, tangling his hands in her red curls, before kissing her gently on the lips. She responded immediately, pulling him even closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was just a short kiss, but it was comfort enough for the both of them. It was like lemonade on a hot summer day- refreshing, soothing, but not solving the problem completely.

"Thanks, Scorp, I needed that," She told him with a frown, pushing herself away from him. She seemed _unwilling_ to say anything about _feelings_ at the moment. With a nod, she took off, turning on her heel and running off, leaving him to watch her.

Somehow, he had a feeling that with Rose, it wasn't going to be easy. The girl never made anything easy.

….

"What's going on?" Scorpius whispered to Albus as they walked into the Great Hall the next day. Instead of seeing lots of students with happy smiles upon their faces, everyone instead looked glum, depressed.

"I don't know," Albus hissed back. He smiled tentatively at a Slytherin girl, who frowned at him in return. Eyes wide, he shrugged.

"Sit down!" Someone commanded from the front of the room.

Upon seeing his father, Scorpius had a sudden urge to defy him and keep standing. However, sweet little good boy Albus pulled him to a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"All right, all of you," Draco pulled a hard, cold stare. Turning to the Slytherin boy beside him, he stated, "I'll leave Leon Avery to take it from here."

"My name is Leon Avery," The boy said, staring at everyone. "Some of you might recognize me. Most of you probably will not. I am- well, really, I _was_- a sixth year Slytherin. I was overlooked by most people, and those that didn't overlook me teased me constantly. But whatever, that's all in the past now. What matters now is that you're all under my control now. And I plan on restoring Slytherin's ruined reputation back to full health."

A lot of the boys at Scorpius' table over in the corner burst into applause. Scorpius glared over at them, debating what to do about it, when his father walked over to him.

"We have one such traitor here, eh, Avery?" His father raised an eyebrow at the crowd before stepping out to stand before Scorpius. "Scorpius Hyperion, what are you doing at the Hufflepuff table? You are a _Slytherin_, boy. Go sit at your rightful table."

"No." Scorpius stated firmly, crossing his arms across his chest and staring up at his father.

"Scorpius, do as I say," Draco demanded in an angry voice.

"I won't," Scorpius replied.

Draco grabbed Scorpius by the front of the boy's robe. "Scorpius, you're a disgrace to this family, and a disgrace to the Malfoy name. When I was your age, I had to do some things I'm not proud of-"

Rose burst in then. As always, she made a show of it, sending the doors flying open. With a frown on her face, she demanded, "Let Scorpius go!"

Dropping Scorpius' robes, Draco turned his glare to Rose with a quick 'stupefy'. Two of Avery's associates quickly took her off. Turning back to Scorpius, he asked, "Your girlfriend here to defend you, then? Good for you. She won't always be there, you know." At his last words, Scorpius thought he heard a twinge of regret and sadness, but his father masked it perfectly, as always.

Scorpius stood up from his table, frowning. "You're the disgrace to the Malfoy name," He spat, before turning and running out of the Hall after Rose.

…

Rose was lying, feeling useless, in the Hospital Wing, when Scorpius came in. He rushed right over to her bed.

"Rose, it's horrible!" He rushed over to her bedside. "They've blocked all exits, not to mention all owls, there's no communication outside of the school! Look…." With a scowl, he showed her the snake pinned to her chest. "It symbolizes that we're Slytherins, meaning we can pretty much do whatever we want. Get other students in trouble, all of that, you know."

"Well, what's so bad about that?" She joked, her eyes closing slightly.

"Rose, the other houses, they're being turned against now," Scorpius said urgently. "Don't you remember how terrible it was when it was our house? Don't you want to do something now?"

"Of course I want to, but I…" She motioned helplessly to her body, encased in the hospital bed. "I can't do anything. You, on the other hand- go be a hero, Scorpius."

"Rose, I'm not a hero," He fidgeted, not meeting her eyes. "You're Rose Weasley and you can change the world. You revolutionized the school. Me, I'm just Scorpius Malfoy, the incapable one who is supposed to be all scary but really can't do anything."

"You can do it," She told him. With a determined smile on her face, she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips before whispering in his ear, "You've got me, Scor, you can do anything."

As she dozed off, he touched his lips, wondering what the heck had gotten into her, and why she made him feel this way when they'd only been _best friends_ before.

…

The Death Eater- or Avery Supporter, now that Voldemort had been replaced- tapped on the table. "Can anyone tell me what Potion this is?"

"Essence of Idiot?" Some Gryffindor piped up from the back with a tiny laugh.

"_Agonicio_," The man said calmly. The Gryffindor began to writhe in pain, and everyone looked away. With a roll of his eyes, the Avery Supporter informed them, "Calm down, that wasn't even Crucio, it was only a simple pain spell. Would anyone like to give me the _actual_ potion, now?"

"Essence of Insanity," One of the Ravenclaws droned.

"Excellent," The man drawled. "10 points to Slytherin."

"But I'm Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw boy protested.

"But I prefer Slytherin," The slimy smile the man shot to the Ravenclaw boy, who Scorpius recognized as being named something like Charlie, sent chills down Scorpius' spine at the pure nastiness of it.

Charlie opened his mouth as if to protest, but he then closed it. With a frown, Scorpius said, "As much as I love my house, you're adding points to it just because of the fact that you like it?"

"Yes, Malfoy, have you a problem with that?" The Avery Supporter snorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No," he sighed, leaning back in his seat and thinking, _sorry, Rose_. "No. Carry on, please."

The rest of the class continued in the same way, and Scorpius wondered whether _this_ was better or being discriminated against was better. He assumed it was being discriminated against; he hated the looks of hurt on his classmates' faces.

Everything had fallen apart.

….

"Scorpius," Rose hissed urgently one night, looking back and forth to ensure that none of Avery's stalker-supporters were watching, "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We can," He objected, "But you don't want to and neither do I."

She just shook her head slowly. Staring at him, she said softly, "Thanks for this, Scorpius. It must be fun, having your father on the other side." She rolled her eyes, indicating her obvious sarcasm.

"It is, completely," he had to laugh before he trailed off, his eyes landing on her face and staying there.

"Y'know," She laughed good-naturedly, "You can kiss me now, if you'd like."

He leaned in obediently (it wasn't as if perfect little Scorpius, the king of Slytherin, the calm to her storm was going to protest, especially at something like that, anyway) and kissed her on her lips, drawing her closer. She kissed back urgently. It was at the times like these that they needed this, needed something to believe in.

Even if that something was snogs between two _(sort of kind of)_ best friends.

….

"I'm rebelling today," Rose declared importantly, putting a hand on her hip.

"You're kidding," Scorpius shot up, glancing around to see if any of the stupid observers or whatever had heard him. "You're going to get killed, Rose, you _can't_-"

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not my _father_, Scorpius-"

"Well, I am your…" He trailed off, unsure. What was he to her? Going with the safe option, he finished, "I am your best friend."

"You're not my boyfriend, then?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"No, not now," He replied, sighing. "I can't- not in the middle of a war- not _now_, Rose. At any other time, I would love to be, but there's too much going on right now-"

"And who are you?" She crossed her arms. "Harry Potter? Because that's who you sound like right now, someone with a hero complex. For someone who insists he's not a hero, you sound an awful lot like one, you know."

"I'm not a hero, and I'm sadly nothing like Harry Potter," He stiffened a bit, frowning at her. "I'm sorry about that, anyway. I'm never going to be Harry _Potter_."

"I never said you were going to be. Anyway," She said briskly. "Since you're not my boyfriend, just my _best _friend, you have no way of stopping me. I'm going to rebel against these idiots and I don't care if I get killed. At least then I'll be dying for something worthy."

As she walked off, he wondered absentmindedly how she couldn't see the Gryffindor blood that obviously ran through her veins. She had more Gryffindor than she would've ever cared to admit. But he had to stop her- there was no _way_ he was letting her die, not this way.

If there was going to be a battle, he was going to be there.

And he was going to save her and the school.

….

She was determined that she was going to finish this once and for all. There was no way she was letting them win, the people who had messed up her plans for the school, her life, and even her might have been relationship with Scorpius. All she'd have anyway would be might have beens, and it was all their fault.

Wand in hand, she marched to the Great Hall, where they were all having dinner or something of the like. As if she cared. They'd messed up her life; she'd mess up their dinner.

"Look," She stated with a glare at all of them. "I'm done."

And with that, she waved her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

It was then that she realised the pure stupidity of her actions- there were lots of them, and there was only one of her. But she was prepared to fight to the death, if just for one of them to be obliviated from the face of the earth. It was her decision, no matter how Gryffindor-like it might be.

They grabbed their wands immediately, and then it was a flurry of colours, of spells being thrown left and right. She was careful and quick- none of their spells even came _close_- but she was still no match for the other, more experienced wizards and witches.

That was about when her knight in shining armour showed up.

"What did I miss?" Scorpius Malfoy yanked out his wand with a grin aimed directly at her. All of the Slytherins that weren't on the other side, all of the Gryffindors, all of the Hufflepuffs, all of the Ravenclaws- they were all standing behind him, pulling out their wands in one fluid motion, painting a rainbow of hope over the fight.

She smiled gratefully (and somewhat lovingly) at him before turning back to the rest of them. "Scared now? You should be."

That was when the fight _truly_ began.

….

Hundreds of spells, curses, hexes, and jinxes later, the fight didn't seem to have a clear winner.

Rose backed up, feeling her back press against something warm. Clutching her wand tightly, she spun, prepared to shoot a spell at whoever it was. When she saw Scorpius, she relaxed slightly.

"Oh," She said in relief. "It's you."

"You sound so disappointed," He teased. "I'm insulted."

"I'm relieved, actually," She retorted. "And what time is this for _teasing_?"

"Just lightening up the dark mood," He sighed. "Look, Rose, I'm scared that I'm going to die in this battle, and well, if I die tonight, I want you to know that I love you."

"Of course you do, we're best friends-" She pointed out.

With a shake of his head, he cut her off. "No, Rose, I mean it. I _love_ you."

Then, with a quick, daring move, he leaned in and kissed her quickly before backing off and staring into her deep, brown eyes. With a nod, he grinned. "I'll see you later, I hope."

She stared after him. Shaking her head, she attempted to clear her head and concentrate on the battle. This was not what was meant to happen with him, they were meant to be best friends and- oh, who was she kidding? She loved him too, just as much if not more.

As she fought, she couldn't stop the thoughts of him rising to the surface.

….

It was a sudden retreat.

A voice boomed over the castle, yelling something about someone who had fallen, and then, as if they were all somehow interconnected, they were all gone. It was one of those if you blink, you miss it sort of things.

Yet it was a retreat nonetheless, and it was like a butterfly in a brazen wasteland- a glimmer of hope, but brighter, this time. It was a sudden victory for the repressed kids.

All of them ran at each other, hugging each other regardless of whether they even knew each other or not. Most of them were crying, some of them were laughing.

But there was one Death Eater who had been left on the floor.

He was dying; that much was obvious with even a look at him. The sounds he was making made it sound as if he was choking on his own blood. Yet, even though Draco Malfoy had made clearly made some bad decisions, his son Scorpius was still knelt over him.

"I-" Draco coughed, still choking. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I- I've been a b-bad father, and I… I understand if… if… you are my son, Sc- Scorpius, and I… you're a better Malfoy than I will ever be."

Tears mixed with his own sweat and blood ran down Scorpius' face. He couldn't say anything, but he nodded his head as his father's breaths grew slower and slower and then halted for a second, before picking up and then just… ceasing.

Because as horrible of a father as Draco might have been at times, he was still a _father_ and that had to count for something.

The tears fell faster down Scorpius' cheeks. Behind him, someone slipped their fingers through his. He turned to see Rose, and still crying silently, he turned to see Rose. He buried his head into her shoulder, and she rubbed his back in that comforting way that people often did.

It was just them. If he fell apart, she comforted him, and vice versa. And this- he needed her now, she knew that.

So she tried not to concentrate on the feel of his body against hers and she decided, instead, to just pull him closer and cry with him.

They'd won the battle, yes, but they didn't know what was to come, anyway.

….

Leon Avery was not used to defeat.

But then again, in his plan, he had never planned for Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, had he?

So as he gathered his Death Eaters- or whatever they were called now- and apparated away, he thought already of how to plan better _next time_.

Because there was always going to be a next time.

He wasn't going to give up that easily, even if Mr. Malfoy had been taken down or whatever. It wasn't his problem.

That was just the price of war.

Leon Avery did not lose.

….

They held a funeral for Draco.

Scorpius hadn't expected many people to show up, really. His father wasn't the most lovable man, Scorpius assumed, and therefore, no one would want to come. But a decent amount of people actually showed up- apparently, being dead made you famous.

It was at the funeral that James Potter walked up to Scorpius, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. With a nod, he said, "Scorpius."

"What happened to Malfoy?" Scorpius grit his teeth. James was the last person he wanted to see right then.

"I'm sorry," James apologized with a frown. "I shouldn't have said that stuff before. I… I was a selfish jerk and I didn't really know what the world held."

"It's no problem," Scorpius offered with a shrug.

James nodded, and with a frown, he walked off. Scorpius had to wonder why James was even there, but he didn't question it.

It wasn't until the end of the ceremony that Rose even came close to him. She sat by herself for most of it, but near the end, she grabbed him and pulled him outside.

"Scorpius," She whispered.

He took her face in her hands and kissed her.

"What are we?" She demanded with a frown.

"We're still best friends," He insisted. "We're just best friends with a purpose now. A relationship, I suppose you could say."

"A relationship," She agreed, kissing him again. "So long as I get to do this all the time."

"Mm-hmm," he agreed.

As she kissed him one last time, she pulled back, staring at him. "Oh, and by the way, Scorpius Malfoy, you're a hero. Especially in those last few battles."

He laughed a little, which he probably shouldn't be doing, as his dad just died- but he laughed and he pulled Rose to his chest and he tried to _forget_.

But with them, nothing is impossible.

…

Once he and Rose finally returned to the party, they were surprised to find everyone mingling, the whole party, as if the war brought them together.

With a small chuckle (a bit forced, but that's normal), Scorpius told her, "You did this, Rose."

She leaned her head back against his chest with a grin. "Well, you helped."

And it was true, it was all true.

Because darling, they were always going to change the world.

**A/N: I don't even know, okay.**

**I expected it to be some short fluffy oneshot and it turned into **_**this**_**. A short character study of a person like Voldemort, a RoseScorpius, a cute friendship, a rebel Rose, and a passive, cowardly, but sweet Scorpius all in one. Don't even ask. Just review, please?**

**And by the way, this is for Siddy (Sidsaid), because she reminded me that I say I ship RoseScorpius as hard as DominiqueScorpius but I haven't written them in a while. Hope this makes up for it, Sid!**

**And for Rachel (lost in your lies) because she's amazing and she wrote me Mollysander and I love that girl, okay? **

**And for Drishti, because I love her and she loves RoseScorpius and she's a hermit that looks like a starcake. **** And she's going to be a famous writer, okay? :D **

**Anyway. Leave a review. Tell me what you thought.**

**Hopefully you know the drill by now.**

**And this is my first attempt at third person omniscient, so don't be too harsh.**


End file.
